marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Scott Summers (Ziemia-616)
Galeria Cyclops1.jpg Scott.jpg|James Marsden jako Cyclops Astonishing_Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops w grze Lego Marvel Super Heroes Zdolności Poprzez zbieranie energii z np. promieni słonecznych może wystrzeliwać z oczu wiązki lasera. Ponieważ jednak w młodości przeciążył swoje ciało do kontrolowania mocy używa kwarcowe okulary. Historia Scott Summers był starszym z synów majora Christophera Summersa. Jego ojciec był pilotem oblatywaczem w szeregach sił powietrznych USA. Gdy Scott był dzieckiem wracał wraz z matką Katherine i bratem Alexem z wakacji samolotem pilotowanym przez jego ojca. Na trasie ich lotu zmaterializował się statek zwiadowczy Imperium Shi'ar. Obcy postanowili pozbyć się świadków i zaatakowali samolot. Obaj chłopcy zostali wypchnięci przez matkę z płonącego samolotu. Jedyny spadochron, który był do dyspozycji był przeciążony i na dodatek zapalił się. Spadochron nie mógł wystarczająco wyhamować i chłopcy przeżyli tylko dzięki temu, że Scott po raz pierwszy użył promieni optycznych by złagodzić upadek. Jednak Scott osłaniając Alexa doznał urazu głowy. Uszkodzony został ten obszar mózgu chłopca, który umożliwiałby mu kontrolowanie jego promieni optycznych. Chłopcy zostali umieszczeni w sierocińcu w Omaca, w stanie Nebraska. Ośrodek ten potajemnie był prowadzony przez Mr. Sinistera, który wiedział o mutacyjnych zdolnościach Scotta. Cyclops przeleżał rok w szpitalu w stanie śpiączki, Alex został adoptowany, gdyż Sinister uważał, że Scott posiada większy potencjał i to jego postanowił zatrzymać przy sobie. Kontakt pomiędzy braćmi został zerwany na długie lata. Sinisterowi pomimo wielu prób nie udało się złamać chłopca. Przypuszczenia braci, że ich rodzice zginęli w katastrofie było błędne. Zostali oni pochwyceni i przetransportowani do Imperium Shi'ar. Katherine zmarła, jednak Christopher Summers przeżył. Przyjął pseudonim Corsair i stał się członkiem Starjammers. Scott nie doczekał się adopcji, powodem tego było uszkodzenie mózgu, którego doznał przy upadku. Jako nastolatek zaczął odczuwać przewlekłe i silne bóle oczu oraz głowy. Dzięki wizycie u waszyngtońskiego okulisty odkryto, że chłopcu ulgę przynosi noszenie okularów z soczewkami z rubinowego kwarcu. Mutacyjne zdolności Scotta uaktywniły się, gdy ten przebywał w wielkim mieście. Niekontrolowany promień optyczny zniszczył dźwig, który akurat przenosił stalową belkę nad tłumem ludzi. Obiekt zaczął spadać jednak Scott zniszczył go kolejnym promieniem. Tłum błyskawicznie z przerażonego zmienił się w wzburzony. Scott musiał ratować się przed linczem i wskoczył do przejeżdżającego pociągu towarowego. Proesor Charles Xavier mógł śledzić wydarzenia dotyczące Scotta Summersa dzięki pomocy agenta F.B.I. Freda Duncana. Połączyli oni swe siły by wspólnie odnaleźć młodego mutanta. Scott nie chcąc wracać do sierocińca połączył siły z mutantem znanym jako Jack O'Diamonds. Osobnik ten okazał się być kryminalistą a Scott stał się jego mimowolnym wspólnikiem. O'Diamonds zmusił Cyclopsa by pomógł mu włamać się do elektrowni nuklearnej. Na szczęście Charles Xavier wyzwolił Scotta spod wpływu złego mutanta i poprosił go, aby stał się pierwszym uczniem w nowopowstałej "Szkole dla Młodych Talentów" w Salem Center. Tam młodzi mutanci będą mogli uczyć się jak korzystać z ich nadludzkich zdolności. Powstała także drużyna młodych mutantów, którzy doskonaląc swe moce utworzyli X-Men. X-Men mieli walczyć o pokojową koegzystencję ludzi i mutantów. Cyclops stał się pierwszym X-Manem (Xavier zaopatrzył go w wizjer z rubinowego kwarcu). Wkrótce zakochał się w Jean Grey, dziewczynie z czwórki mutantów, którzy później dołączyli do X-Men (reszta to Robert Drake, Henry McCoy i Warren Worthington). Utrzymywał jednak rezerwę do niej, gdyż obawiał się, że gdyby choć na chwilę stracił kontrolę nad swymi promieniami mógłby skrzywdzić swą ukochaną. Przez długie lata powstrzymywało go to przed wyznaniem swych uczuć. Cała grupa ukończyła szkołę i Charles Xavier przed swoim chwilowym odejściem postanowił oddać dowództwo w ręce Scotta wyczuwając w nim instynkt przywódcy. Nawet po powrocie Xaviera Scott dalej pełnił tą funkcję. Po wydarzeniach, które rozegrały się na wyspie Krakoa oryginalni X-Men postanowili odpocząć od bycia herosami i opuścili szeregi X-Men. Cyclops jednak pozostał by przewodzić drugiej generacji X-Men. Nowa drużyna, choć wytrenowana przez Scotta, nie była tak zgrana jak oryginalni X-Men. Podczas pierwszej misji grupy życie stracił John Proudstar (Thunderbird), co Cyclops ciężko przeżył. Podczas spotkania z Jean Grey, Scott i jego ukochana zostali porwani wraz z innymi mutantami przez nową generację Sentineli na stację kosmiczną. Zostali uratowani przez X-Men, jednak powrót na Ziemię okazał się trudniejszy niż pokonanie robotów. Musieli przelecieć przez burzę radiacyjną a kabina ich promu nie miała należytych zabezpieczeń. Na ochotnika zgłosiła się Jean Grey, gdyż uważała, że jej telekinetyczne zdolności ją ochronią. Podczas przelotu Jean została umieszczona w zawieszonej animacji przez istotę zwaną Phoeinx, która następnie podszyła się pod nią i zajęła jej miejsce w X-Men. Jean nie wydawała się zbytnio zmieniona i nie zauważył tego nawet Scott. Gdy cała historia z Phoeinx zakończyła się jej samobójstwem na Księżycu, Cyclops by pogodzić się ze śmiercią ukochanej postanowił opuścić szeregi X-Men. Ostatecznie Scott powrócił i niedługo po tym podczas wizyty u dziadków na Alasce spotkał Madelyne Pryor. W krótkim czasie poślubił kobietę łudząco podobną do Phoenix. Scott nie wiedział, że Madelyne to klon Jean Grey stworzony przez Mr. Sinistera. Kilka miesięcy po ślubie Madelyle zaszła w ciąże i urodziła chłopczyka. Dano mu na imię Nathan Christopher. Scott i Madelyne powrócili na Alaskę, by tam prowadzić spokojne życie. Gdy Jean Grey została odnaleziona żywa na dnie Zatoki Jamajskiej, Scott bez słowa spakował się i opuścił żonę. Wraz z czwórką oryginalnych X-Men założył X-Factor, grupę, która pod przykrywką polowania na złych mutantów starała się pomóc niewinnym mutantom zapanować nad ich mocami. Scott chciał skontaktować się z Madelyne, jednak to mu się nie udało. Później okazało się, że Madleyne popadła w obłęd, który wyzwolił jej nadnaturalne moce. Żona Scotta zginęła w pojedynku z Jean Grey. Gdy życie Scotta zdawało się stabilizować nadszedł Apocalypse. Zaatakował on siedzibę X-Factor "Statek" i porwał Nathana Christophera. Nieśmiertelny mutant zaraził dziecko techno-organicznym wiruem. Scott po pokonaniu Apocalypse'a musiał oddać Nathana w ręce Askani by ratować jego życie. Nathan został przeniesiony tysiąc lat w przyszłość. Powrót profesora Xaviera z Imperium Shi'ar oraz wydarzenia, które rozegrały się na Wyspie Muir spowodowały, że Cyclops i X-Factor ponownie dołączyli do X-Men. Już w X-Men Scott spotkał się i pojednał ze swoim synem, którym okazał się być Nathan "Cable" Dayspring, lider X-Force. O wielu przeżytych wspólnie chwilach Scott postanowił oświadczyć się Jean Grey. Jean przyjęła oświadczyny i wkrótce Scott poślubił swą ukochaną. Gdy para nowożeńców przebywała w podróży poślubnej zostali oni "odwiedzeni" przez Matkę Askani. Przełożona zakonu Askani przeniosła ich dusze dwa tysiące lat w alternatywną przyszłość. Tam para przyjęła nowe ciała i jako Slym oraz Redd wychowywali Nathana Christophera. Scott i Jean powrócili do swojego czasu, jednak Nathan pozostał, by stać się wojownikiem znanym jako "Cable". Nowożeńcy pozostali w X-Men i wkrótce musieli się z zmierzyć z ze swym najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem - Profesorem X. Charles przeistoczył się istotę, która nazwała się Onslaught. Do walki z nim stanęli nie tylko X-Men, lecz także wszyscy bohaterzy Ziemi. Gdy Onslaught został pokonany profesor Xavier oddał się w ręce władz, więc Cyclops i Phoenix musieli przejąć pieczę nad jego studentami. Bezpośrednim wynikiem ataku Onslaughta było rozpoczęcie Operation: Zero Tolerance. Bastion wspomagany przez swych Prime Sentinels, hybrydy powstałe z połączenia ludzi i maszyn, zaczął polować na mutantów. Część X-Men wtedy była w przestrzeni kosmicznej i pomagała Imperium Shi'ar odeprzeć atak Phalanx, lecz ci, którzy pozostali natychmiast stali się celem dla O:ZT. Wśród pochwyconych był między innymi Cyclops. Pojmanym X-Men udało się uciec, fabryka Prime Sentinels została zniszczona, a S.H.I.E.L.D. przybyło, aby zakończyć operację Bastiona. Było to jednak pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, gdyż Cyclopsowi została wszczepiona nanobomba. Phoenix natychmiast pośpieszyła z mężem do posiadłości Xaviera i tam tylko dzięki współpracy nowych i starych X-Men oraz chirurgicznych zdolnościach Cecilii Reyes życie Scotta zostało uratowane. Cyclops wraz z żoną opuścił tymczasowo posiadłość, aby na Alasce wrócić do zdrowia. Podczas pobytu w Anchrage telepatyczne zdolności Jean zostały anulowane przez psioniczną falę wygenerowaną podczas Psi-War. Para wspólnie postanowiła, że oboje na razie pozostaną nieaktywnymi członkami X-Men. Ich okres "bezczynności" trwał zaledwie kilka miesięcy, wkrótce profesor Xavier zaczą się dziwnie zachowywać. Storm poprosiła, aby Scott i Jean spróbowali porozmawiać z nim, lecz Charles nie chciał nikogo słuchać i rozwiązał X-Men, gdyż nie byli oni w stanie dalej spełniać swej roli w walce o jego marzenie. Wtedy ze Scottem skontaktowała się Nina, która wyjaśniła, że Mannites są ścigani przez nowego Jeźdźca Apokalipsy, Śmierć. Podczas walki z nim grupka X-Men została pokonana, Death przebił Wolverine'a swym mieczem i go zabił. Gdy okazało się, że Logan był jedynie podstawionym Skrullem profesor Xavier wyjawił, że podejrzewał, że którego z X-Men podstawiono i jego zachowanie miało wywabić oszusta. Później okazało się, że prawdziwy Wolverine został porwany przez Skrulls i zamieniony przez Apocalypse'a w Śmierć. Wkrótce po uwolnieniu Logana spod wpływu En Sabah Nura, X-Men odkryli w jednym z dzienników Destiny, że Jean i Scott należą do grupy zwanej "The Twelve". Cyclops został pojmany przez Apocalypse'a, który chciał wykorzystać jego moce, tak jak reszty mutantów z "Dwunastki", aby posiąść ciało X-Mana. W ostatniej chwili proces został zakłócony, to dało Scottowi szansę, aby odepchnąć Nate'a i to właśnie z nim połączył się Apocalypse. Podczas walki, która się wywiązała En Sabah Nur zbiegł. Jean nie mogła pogodzić się z myślą, że jej mąż nie żyje. Pomoc przyszła z nieoczekiwanej strony, Ozymandias pomógł jej oraz Cable'owi zlokalizować Cyclopsa. Wspomnienia Apocalypse'a zaprowadziły go do Akkaby i to właśnie tam Phoenix i Cable stoczyli z nim bój. Jean udało się odseparować esencję Nura i Cable mógł ją rozproszyć swym Psimitarem. Po tych traumatycznych wydarzeniach Scott powrócił do X-Men, lecz już nic nie było takie samo jak wcześniej. Cyclops wciąż był świetnym dowódcą, lecz stał się bardziej bezwzględny i coraz bardziej zdystansowany. Zaczął na tym cierpieć jego związek z Jean. Gdy X-Men zostali wezwani do Hong Kongu, aby zbadać sprawę morderstwa Risque, pracownicy X-Corporation, natrafili na zorganizowany handel organami mutantów. John Sublime i jego U-Men eksportowali je m.in. do Chin. Kolejną ofiarą miał być Horn, który zamiast głowy miał małą gwiazdę. Chińczyk mógł stać się nowym Buddą, lecz zamiast tego rząd chiński trzymał go w więzieniu przez pięćdziesiąt lat. X-Men wzięli szturmem więzienie, gdzie trzymano Xorna i uwolnili go. Chiński mutant chciał popełnić samobójstwo zamieniając swą gwiazdę w czarną dziurę, lecz Cyclops przekonał go, że może jeszcze się przysłużyć ludzkości, jako członek X-Men. Podczas pobytu w Hong Kongu Scott i Emma Frost spędzili noc na rozmowie, to zbliżyło ich do siebie. Cyclops zaczął zwierzać się White Queen, że swoich problemów. Był niepewny swego związku z Jean, bał się, że żyje łudząc się, nie mogąc powiedzieć żonie, która ciągle podróżowała po świecie, o swych prawdziwych uczuciach. Emma zaczęła organizować Scottowi telepatyczne sesje terapeutyczne, które powoli przeistoczyły się w romans. Gdy Jean wróciła ze swych wojaży nakryła Cyclops podczas jednej z "sesji" z White Queen. Phoenix telepatycznie najechała umysł Emmy żądając odpowiedzi co robiła z jej mężem. Scott przerwał telepatyczne tortury i powiedział, że między nim, a Emmą nie doszło do niczego fizycznego. Nie postanowił komentować nic więcej i opuścił posiadłość na jednym z motorów Logana. Wolverine wytropił Scotta zalewającego smutki w Hellfire Club. Gdy się odpowiednio "zaprawił" Cyclops zgodził się pomóc Loganowi i Fantomexowi zgłębić tajemnice Programu Weapon Plus. Trójka mutantów infiltrowała orbitalną bazę Weapon Plus, tam Wolverine poznał sekrety swej przeszłości. To była jednak pułapka i musieli się ewakuować, Scottowi udało się zabrać na Ziemię, lecz Logan pozostał na eksplodującej stacji. Jak się późnej okazało za uwięzieniem Logana na eksplodującej asteroidzie stał Horn, a dokładniej od samego początku udający go Magneto. Mistrz Magnetyzmu wypowiedział wojnę ludzkości i tym razem był bardziej bezwzględny niż kiedykolwiek. Jedynie dzięki pomocy Phoenix część X-Men nie zginęła. Cyclops wraz z Fantomexem oraz uczniami, którzy nie przyłączyli się do Brotherhood rozpoczęli kontratak. Ostatecznie Magneto dokładniej osobnik podszywający się pod Mistrza Magnetyzmu. Tak, wiem, to głupie. Za taki rozwój wypadków możemy podziękować Chrisowi Claremontowi - dop. impostor Idanow został pokonany, nie poddał się jednak bez walki. Ostatkiem sił udało mu się uśmiercić Phoenix. Jean umierając powiedziała Scottowi, aby żył pełnią życia. Wkrótce po tych wydarzeniach Charles Xavier ustąpił jako dyrektor Instytutu i wyruszył do Genoshy. Emma poprosiła go, aby został z nią, żeby wspólnie odbudowali szkołę. Początkowo Scott nie chciał się zgodzić, lecz małe "pchnięcie" od Phoenix, istniejącej teraz poza naszą rzeczywistością, sprawiło, że zmienił zdanie. Scott i Emma, jako para nowych dyrektorów Instytutu Xaviera chce wprowadzić szkołę w nową erę, nie zważając na to, że części X-Men nie podoba się to, że związał się z inna kobietą tak szybko po śmierci żony. Podczas House of M w alternatywnej rzeczywistości stworzonej przez Scarlet Witch Scott poślubił Emmę i rozpoczął karierę pilota linii lotniczych. Gdy Wolverine i Layla Miller przywrócili pamięć Frost Cyclops był następny. Razem z resztą bohaterów Scott poprowadził atak na Genoshę, aby zmusić Wandę do odczynienia zmian. W ramach wprowadzanych zmian Scott stworzył nowy zespół, który swoją dzielnością miał rzucić pozytywne światło na mutantów. Chrzest bojowy jego nowa grupa przeszła podczas pierwszego pojedynku z Ordem oraz późniejszym odbiciem Colossusa z laboratorium dr Rao. Wkrótce po odzyskaniu Petera część X-Men zaczęła być nawiedzana przez duchy ich przeszłości. Wkrótce Cyclops i Marvel Girl zostali pojmani przez tajemniczego osobnika i zabrani do budynku, który wydawał się Scottowi znajomy. Gdy udało im się uwolnić okazało się, że tajemniczy mutant to Gabriel, zaginiony brat Scotta i Alexa Summersów Summers, o którym daaawno temu wspomniał Mr Sinister - dop. Sędziwy Idanow. Vulcan wyjawił, że należał do pierwszej grupy studentów Xaviera, którzy próbowali uratować jego oryginalnych podopiecznych z żyjącej wyspy Krakoa. Skonfrontowany z tymi rewelacjami Xavier przyznał, że to prawda. Scott rozwścieczony, że jego mentor manipulował jego wspomnieniami zakazał mu wstępu do Instytutu mówiąc, że nie jest tego godny. Po tak wieku traumatycznych przeżyciach Emma zaproponowała Scottowi sesję terapeutyczną. Podczas niej Cyclops przyznał, że brak kontroli nad jego promieniami optycznymi ma bardziej podłoże psychologicznie niż fizyczne. Sam wybrał, że nie będzie w stanie ich kontrolować. Ten wyjawiony sekret sprawił, że Scott zapadł w śpiączkę. Obudził się po kilku chwilach, gdy kontrolę nad Instytutem zdążyło przejąć Hellfire Club. Najwyraźniej pozbawiony swych mocy Cyclops zdobył pistolet i zaczął strzelać do napastników. Okazało się, że rozpracował, że są to iluzje stworzone przez Emmę i kontrolującą ją Cassandrę Nova. W finałowej konfrontacji Scottowi udało się przekonać Frost, aby nie uwalniała siostry Xaviera z jej organicznego więzienia i wtedy obecni X-Men zostali przeniesieni na pokład statku agentki Brand zmierzający na planetę Orda - Breakworld Idanow. Media Komiksy Filmy *X-Men (2000) *X-Men 2 (2003) *X-Men: Ostatni Bastion (2006) *X-Men Geneza: Wolverine (2009) *X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie (2014) Seriale Gry *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Ciekawostki *Jego braćmi są Havok oraz Vulcan. *W Uniwersum Ultimate Vulcan nie jset bratem Cyclopsa. *W Uniwersum Ultimate zabił go Quicksliver. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:X-Factor Kategoria:X-Terminators Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Piraci